The Chocolate Conundrum
by Malon Garynite
Summary: May has a mission: To make Drew like chocolate. But so far, May's expeditions have not been going so well. ContestShipping one-shot!


May's POV

There were two things I'd never understand about Drew. Well, two I can think of right now, that is.

Number one, his hair. It was green, do need to go on?

Number two, he didn't like chocolate. How can you not like chocolate?

So, even though grass head is my arrogant rival, I have decided to help him with his horrible disorder of hating chocolate.

Wait! Another thing I would never understand. I looked up the meaning of red roses, and that would mean he had feelings for my beautifly for years. Romantic ones. Very disturbing. Well, he only specified certain ones were for beautifly. But still, incredibly disturbing.

So, other than his green hair, his roses for my pokemon, and chocolate, I think I kinda have a chance at understanding him.

As I was saying, I had made it my personal mission to get Mr. Rose to love chocolate. That may be the main reason he doesn't like his fangirls, they always give him chocolates.

I had tried several times to get him to eat chocolate. And failed. Miserably.

Sunday's attempt:

"Drew, could you please please, please with a cherry on top-" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes after a contest, on my hands and knees.

"The answer is no, June." He didn't even spare a glance.

"MY NAME IS MAY!" Needless to say, we got off topic.

**FAILED**

Monday's attempt:

I skipped up behind him, "If you don't have some of my chocolate, I'll stop talking to you."

"Good luck with that, July." he smirked, flicking his hair.

Same result as the previous day.

**FAILED**

Tuesday's Attempt:

I saw him, ran up to him, and sat down beside him.

"Really, August, three days in a row?"

I glared at him but kept my mouth shut.

"People are going to think you're stalking me at this rate, October." he smirked looking straight back at me.

I put a chocolate chip on his lap, crossed my arms, and looked away.

"You really are trying to not talk to me, April."

I pulled the emergency duct tape out of my bag and tried to tear a piece off. I couldn't quite get it, stupid tape.

He swiped it out of my lap, smirking. He flicked his hair, and walked away.

I think my lack of sleep due to coming up with plans caused the hallucination that he offhandedly called me cute when I didn't talk so much.

**FAILED**

Wednesday's attempt:

By now, I was ready to resort to force.

I crept into his room, ready with rope and a frying pan to tie him to a chair.

I froze when I saw him on the phone, saying, "I know, Tabitha, you've told me just about a thousand times that I should ask her out." he looked rather annoyed with the response, "Well, I gotta go get ready for my day. Take care, Tabitha."

He put down the phone, and flopped onto his bed, "Are all little sisters this interested in their sibling's love life?"

I slowly backed out of the room.

"May? May, is that you?"

I almost burst into shouts of joy because he _finally_ got my name right, but luckily, I had more self control. I ran back to my room, then shouted and danced.

Note to self, Drew has a little sister named Tabitha.

Wait, ask who out?!

**FAILED, BUT ANOTHER GOAL ADDED**

Thursday's attempt:

Now I had two goals.

1. To make him like chocolate

2. To find out who on earth his little sister Tabitha wanted him to date

Drew came up to me.I

"September, what on earth were you doing in my room yesterday?" he put his hands on either side of the table I was sitting at, leaning towards me. I put a bar of chocolate in front of him.

I looked around, everywhere except him.

"Don't play that game, what all did you hear?!" I finally caught his eyes, and gulped. He looked quite intense, with his eyes darting around my face, and his eyebrows all scrunched up. I quickly looked down. He sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling, it was probably just another fangirl dressed up as you." he walked off.

What? Why on earth would one of his fangirls dress up as me? That makes no sense.

Four things I'd never understand.

**FAILED**

Earlier today, I asked Solidad for some help. I received the tip that I should eat chocolate covered strawberries after the contest when I was alone around Drew. That was a very strange tip, but she would know better than I would. Not that I'm bitter or anything.

So here I was, sitting in a deserted park after the contest, waiting for Drew to show up. He was here other times this week, so I figured he might come here being the unsocial person he was. Not that I was paying attention.

I began to eat a strawberry coated in dark chocolate with a white chocolate drizzle. I closed my eyes and savored the bursting berry mixed with the bitter and sweet chocolates. How could Drew not like it?

Someone jumped out of the bushes, landing next to me on the bench. I screamed, until I noticed who it was, "Drew?! What the-"

"You have it."

I blinked, "I have what?"

"The strawberries."

"How could you tell that from the contest hall?" I stared at him.

He looked down at the chocolate covered fruit ravenously. I shoved the last one in my mouth, "That's what you get for-" he pinned my arms down, "What are you-" he swiftly cut me off with his lips.

When it ended, "Why did you just kiss me?" I was blushing furiously, and so was he.

"The roses, May, the roses."

"Yeah, it meant you were in love with beautifly, which is super creepy and-"

"What?" he looked straight at me.

"I looked up the meaning!" I defended.

He face palmed, "Airhead, that was an excuse."

"I'm really confused." I confessed.

"They were for you, okay?!" he admitted.

"Wait, I thought Tabitha-" I began.

"It was you!" he pointed.

"That's not the point, she wanted you to date-" I blushed.

"You!"

I let that settle in.

We just froze for a moment.

"So, what you've been trying to say all these years, is that you love me?" I whispered.

"Yes, and I would really like an answer." he looked in my eyes.

"Ditto."

You have to give Solidad some credit, she really knows her stuff.

* * *

Thanks to stocky-parker-dog for allowing me to use Drew's strawberry craze, she's an amazing writer! Check out her stuff, it's brilliant! And also thanks to the person who suggested I ask to use it, the wonderful AdorableSkitty!

Sorry, it's not as good as I hoped it would be. DX Happy CS day! Please review!


End file.
